


「齐闻」琴酒

by PieceHat



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieceHat/pseuds/PieceHat
Summary: 现背非典型ABO易感期Alpha齐 x Beta闻Special Thanks to Changsha.“我不带任何期望地爱着你。”
Relationships: 张颜齐/翟潇闻, 旷世齐闻 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	「齐闻」琴酒

[1]

张颜齐不对劲。

翟潇闻在莫名其妙中关上了房门。

两人的房间正是隔壁，刚刚各自站在房间门口，翟潇闻回头对着张颜齐挥了挥手，那明天见？张颜齐盯着他面无表情地看了一会，嗯。

他在不明所以中掏出房卡刷开房门，又在推开前忐忑地问了一句，你是不开心吗？

没有。

可是你都把他挂在脸上了。翟潇闻咕哝道，有些不确定自己的关心对对方来说是否必要。

没有的事。

那你为什么这么盯着我看？

哦，张颜齐挂着两只下垂眼，平淡地转过去看着自己的房门，那我不看了。

看着张颜齐面壁思过般一动不动的样子，翟潇闻试探出声，我等会去找你？

张颜齐蹭得一下又转回来看着他，又慢吞吞地开口，算了，太晚了。

翟潇闻点点头，好吧，好好休息，张颜齐，那明天见。张颜齐没回话，再这样下去空气都要凝滞了，翟潇闻顺势推开房门，迈进去之前又重复了一遍，颜齐，明天见。

翟潇闻心事重重地靠在门上，听着隔壁的动静。但是酒店的隔音似乎很好，房间里落针可闻，而他小心翼翼，却什么都没有听到。

刚刚在马伯骞房间排练的时候，张颜齐的表情一直很平淡，也沉默寡言，丝毫不同于平时的活络热情，马伯骞还拍了拍张颜齐，当时他就竖起了耳朵，听到马伯骞问张颜齐需不需要抑制贴。张颜齐僵了一下后回了句不好意思，我注意一下。马伯骞补了一句，有需要可以找我。

翟潇闻当时有一瞬间的落寞，自己好像都闻不到张颜齐的信息素呢。

下午的时候也很奇怪，机场里那么多人，两人在去机场的路上还一路有说有笑，但在机场里，突然张颜齐有一阵就不说话了，站在值机台旁边的时候，他转回来眯着眼看着翟潇闻，一瞬间像无措的小狗似的靠过来，翟潇闻下意识地偏过头轻轻搂住，怎么啦？又小声地喊着张颜齐的名字，提醒他这是在机场呢。张颜齐反映了几秒后才缩了回去，装作若无其事般嗯了一声。之后一路又贴得很近，不管是走路还是坐下。

无意识拨高的水温烫得走神的翟潇闻头皮一麻，他连忙拧开冷水阀，甩了甩湿漉漉的脑袋。

翟潇闻嚼了一小口蘸着奶油的碧根果碎，心想果然不错哎，又吸溜了一口下层的红茶。他一路小跑去接了自来水，往玻璃杯里倒了一点奶茶，等到水烧开后，把玻璃杯放进热水壶里物理加温。

在等待温度传递的过程中，他趴到床上，给张颜齐发信息：你今天怎么啦？感觉你心情不太好哎。

张颜齐过了差不多十分钟才从浴室走出来看见消息：没事，早点休息。

觉得语气有些冷淡后又接着后面补了一句：明天加油！

下一秒，张颜齐就听到了敲门声。

打开门的时候看见翟潇闻双手举着玻璃杯笑着站在门口，“铛铛铛！这个很好喝的！一定要拿来和你分享。你必须试试！”

透过玻璃杯的液体折射，这张笑脸扭曲又滑稽，张颜齐不由自主地弯起嘴角，接过玻璃杯，是温热到正好不烫手的温度，“什么时候喝热饮了？”

“唔其实让助理帮我买的时候是冰的啦！但你好像今天都没怎么吃东西，就加热了一下拿过来的，你猜猜我是怎么加热的！”

张颜齐其实兴致缺缺，他喝下一口，易感期好像断绝了所有味觉蓓蕾和神经系统的链接。他钝了好一会，看见翟潇闻有些要僵住的期待眼神，一把把人拉进门来搂住，顺手关上门后，像一只无边的蛛网般把猎物网在了他和木门之间，他轻轻地咬了一口翟潇闻的腺体，虽然那里已经退化到散发不出任何信息素了，但这一刻，他好像确确实实闻到了某种甜甜的味道，“谢谢你啊小翟。”

翟潇闻被抱着抵在门上，眼神直视向房间的台面，摊开了几张纸和笔，他轻快地开口，“所以，是愁苦的创作期嘛？张颜齐老师。”

张颜齐沉闷地回应， “算是吧。”

水滴从张颜齐的发梢悄悄滴到翟潇闻的锁骨上，沿着凹陷的线条流下，混合着绵密又温热的呼吸，好像是几只蚂蚁在轻轻噬咬，带来痒痒的酥麻感。

翟潇闻抬起手回抱张颜齐，“可以把我当成一个树洞呀，有什么不开心的事就说嘛，不开心的事情说出来好像就会轻松一大半！不过也没有一定要你说出来啦，你怎么舒服怎么来！”他叨叨了一大串，张颜齐听到觉得有些好笑。

他的手慢慢摩挲上翟潇闻凸起的肩胛骨，来回逡巡了几下，“我怎么舒服怎么来？”“啊…这个…我们…其实明天都要早起的…对吧。”翟潇闻结结巴巴地开口，越说越小声，突然福至心灵，来了一句，“后…后天就没有工作了！”

像是逗够了，张颜齐没再点火，闷在翟潇闻腺体那吸了吸不存在的信息素，“抱抱就好啦！”

翟潇闻没敢再动作，沉默在空气中飘了一会，他有点心猿意马，担心擦枪走火，挑起另一个话题让自己转移注意力，“唔，明晚你还想逛逛长沙吗？”他说出了一串自己前几天扫过的各种攻略精华点。

张颜齐眉心微皱，不想出门，只想下班后拖着翟潇闻在床上过一整个晚上，但是翟潇闻语气中满是跃跃欲试，他有些郁郁寡欢地问到，“还有其他人嘛？”

“当然没有啦！”感触到了张颜齐的消极，意识到自己可能过于期待的翟潇闻又体贴地补充道，“你要是不太舒服，不想出门也不用勉强啦，也不用陪我啦！有什么需要的长沙特产我可以给你带～其实一个人压马路也是一件很浪漫的事，好像上次来都没有好好看一看长沙。”

张颜齐有些不屑地轻轻哼了一声，另一只手轻轻掐了一下翟潇闻的腰，“一起，不过你要离我近一点。”

倒回床上的翟潇闻还在咂摸这一句——你要离我近一点。

他当时特别想冲动地问出口，张颜齐你也是喜欢我的吗？可是话到嘴边，又被冒出来的无名恐慌叼走了。

来自张颜齐身上的水珠又滴到了他身上，张颜齐说一起，说要他离他近一些，混乱的思绪把翟潇闻带回了大半年前的某个夜晚。

那天两人在练习室加练到很晚，老师留下一句明天继续后就离开了，翟潇闻累到直接瘫倒在地上。顶灯很刺眼，张颜齐准备离开的时候，翟潇闻来了一句，帮我把灯关了吧。光线全部消失，张颜齐迟疑了一下，怕翟潇闻就这么躺着睡着了，又走回去打算把人拉回房间。

他走到翟潇闻身侧，居高临下地俯视着，好像之前没怎么注意过这张面孔。

突然翟潇闻撑起眼皮，一双明亮黝黑的瞳仁望进张颜齐的眼里，像是古旧的黑白电影画面一般停留在张颜齐的视网膜上。

在对视中时间的维度好像被拉长了，一滴任性缠绵的汗水从张颜齐的脸颊慢悠悠地滑向翟潇闻，在空气中拉出黏稠的幻影，汗珠贴上翟潇闻唇边的那一刹那世界又恢复了正常流速，翟潇闻眨了一下眼睛，伸出舌头舔干了这滴汗珠。

半晌他才反应过来自己做了什么。远处走廊的灯光给昏暗的环境平添了一层幽深的心思，翟潇闻紧张地血液都涌上了大脑皮层，好在昏暗中看不清脸色绯红，他想死命按住狂跳的心脏卑微地求它不要再跳了，一时尴尬无措地眼珠乱窜。

张颜齐碰上了翟潇闻的脸颊，像是触碰动物一般轻笑了一声，“很烫。”

“…”恨不能马上钻进地洞，翟潇闻伸手想拍开张颜齐的手，不过张颜齐倒是没让他太难堪，一句起来吧，就转而拉起翟潇闻的手想把人拽起来。

翟潇闻脑海里电光火石般闪过那些面前人夜不归宿的夜晚，反手抓住了张颜齐，压低声线的时候每个字好像都乖巧地黏在了一起，“我也可以。”

张颜齐像是不懂装懂般开口，“什么？”

“我也可以，”翟潇闻眨了一下眼睛，摆出一副漫不经心的口吻，“这样也更安全，不是吗？”

张颜齐皱着眉头，像是听到什么荒谬的事，笑着摇了摇头。但是注视着身下人，发尾是疲惫的汗湿，面容混合着纯真与诱惑，他又被勾起了一种莫名的兴致，大脑飞速考量着什么，最后他挑了一下眉，低头吻上了翟潇闻刚才一张一合的唇瓣，同时伸手探向了翟潇闻的大腿根部，用川渝人特有的声线饶有兴趣地开口，“确实可以。”

也确实很可以。

近水楼台，固定的床伴关系省去了很多其他的麻烦，连带着日常互动都熟稔了很多。翟潇闻下床后偶尔有些粘人，但是和向来人前热络爱撒娇的性格没有太多出入，看客们也挖不出几分异常。一切都很好很正常，只除了翟潇闻需要不时拎出自己胡乱的思绪教训一顿。

他像是捧着一颗永不成熟的柿子，日以继夜地以这种酸涩的甜蜜为食。

[2]

早上醒来的时候，翟潇闻又清醒了许多，也许就是心情不好，不愿意说那也就不说吧。

这不过又是新的一天，新的翟潇闻喜欢张颜齐的某一天，日升月落，冬去春来，这一天平平无奇。每个人的生命都填满了许多平凡沉默的日子，但他的平平无奇里又充盈着隐晦的爱意，还有求而不得的苦闷，他自嘲又乐观地想，这是他真实而热烈活过的凭证。

他把爱意藏在月亮背后，在每个太阳升起的崭新的时段里，他们都是光明正大的队友，是再多亲密互动都会被有些粉丝说成笨蛋兄妹的坦荡关系，他想对张颜齐热情，就会对每个团员热情，他想要让张颜齐感到轻松，但更不会让他处于被注视的局促不安，他小心翼翼，又坦然大方。

他们只会在月色下做爱，当月光泼到床上的时候，他就知道了，可以在心上剖出一个大口，毫无顾忌地倾泻爱意脆弱和渴求，疯狂又天真——谁会相信男人在床上的鬼话。

翟潇闻打量着演播厅里的灯光，又看向坐在自己身侧听着导演介绍规则的张颜齐，他听到自己说道，张颜齐，你一定会是那一层最厉害的。我们都要加油。

他没有说出口的是，下次再一起来长沙吧，还有好多次，都一起吧。

下班的时候，张颜齐又变回了昨天的冷淡面孔，翟潇闻跟在后面，蹦蹦跳跳地搭上张颜齐的肩膀，手心的温度正合适，隔着衬衫，张颜齐都能感到如果自己身上有一层霜雪，那没过多久就会被融化。企鹅不仅会把自己保护在厚厚的脂肪层下，还会敞开肚皮温暖他人。

翟潇闻准备进浴室的时候，张颜齐带着衣服敲开了他的房门，“一起洗？”

“啊？”

这个反应已经超出了张颜齐此时此刻幼稚的大脑辖区，他有些生硬地开口，“不好吗？”

“啊，可以，就是我们晚上还是要出去的吧。”虽然昨晚嘴硬地辩解什么一个人漫步也是很浪漫的事，但是真的很想和张颜齐一起逛逛这座城市。

“你不想吗？”张颜齐重复道。

“想想想。”此时此刻好像也不能说不啊。

“你不想也没关系的，你要真不想我就回去洗了，我没有要强迫你的意思。”虽然嘴上这么说着，张颜齐半年要挪步的架势都没有，他甚至补上一句，“或者等你洗完我再洗。”

咦？捕捉一只野生口是心非张颜齐耶！翟潇闻索性一把把张颜齐推进浴室，“洗洗洗！现在就洗！”

虽然早有预料两个人一起洗必然会发生一些不可控的事，但是一脱光就上来紧贴着自己的张颜齐是怎么回事！洗着洗着还会一脸无辜地说自己硬了是怎么回事！这么贴着当然会硬啊！他自己也硬了…

翟潇闻本来提议两人用手，但是张颜齐的手在他身上乱摸，他全身都敏感了，始作俑者还在用委屈的声音诱哄，“宝宝，就做一次好不好，我们好像都快半个月没做了哎，正好就在水流下面，都不用挪窝来冲洗了。”

张颜齐一顿分析听得翟潇闻晕叨叨的，他在弥漫的水蒸气中迷迷糊糊点头，好像现在做，确实有理有据。

…

两个人裹着浴袍出来。趴在床上的翟潇闻内心满是晚上浪漫约会的企画，没躺一会就弹起来准备换衣服，张颜齐心里升起淡淡的不爽，他现在只想把翟潇闻锁在房间里。两人已经坦诚相见太多次，翟潇闻也没顾忌，直接背对着张颜齐换衣服，看得张颜齐又起反应了，他走到翟潇闻身后，环绕着翟潇闻，“宝宝，再做一次好不好，说一次就一次。”

翟潇闻转过身来，终于有了第一丝无奈， “可是天要黑了。”

“可以晚一点出门嘛，然后再晚一点回来。”

翟潇闻有点懵住，面露难色。他最不想拒绝的人就是张颜齐了，可是他最想一起逛街的也是张颜齐。再做一次也许说不定还有one more round，他都不知道自己能不能走出门。这一次双人行程实在难得，他拽着张颜齐的浴袍，摇晃了几下，“可是我真的很想出去玩哎，陪我嘛～”

张颜齐看着他，有点委屈地撇开眼睛，“好吧，那我们晚上晚点睡。”

“…”翟潇闻蹲了下去，轻轻咬住张颜齐半勃起的器官。

进入温热口腔的那一瞬间性器就更硬了，张颜齐像喘息中像撸猫一样轻轻地捏着翟潇闻的后颈，这样的视角下，翟潇闻光滑而白皙的后背像一块无暇的玉石，似乎是被撑得有些难受，翟潇闻吐出来后抬头看了一眼张颜齐，眼眶里盈满晶莹的湿意，发尾通红，像是一朵风中被雨水打碎的玫瑰，无声地向世界发出诱惑。张颜齐动情的声音和表情让他的吞吐更为周到体贴，张颜齐喊着闻闻射在了他的嘴里，抽了张纸准备递给翟潇闻的时候翟潇闻喉咙一滚，已经吞咽下去了，在翟潇闻回避他视线的时候拉过他摔倒床上，翻身上位又是一阵粘腻的亲吻。

躺在沙发上等着张颜齐的时候，翟潇闻掏出手机，在搜索框里敲下「炮友突然变得粘人是怎么回事？」，摁下回车的前一秒，他抬起头看了看四周，删掉了「炮友」，揣着某种隐秘的亢奋，一个字一个字地敲上「男朋友」。

帖子还挺热门，他一个一个下拉。

  * 「这说明你已经通过他的自我保护期，他现在放开来爱你了呗。合理怀疑楼主在秀。」
  * 「他非常非常爱你。」



翟潇闻一边点头一边弯着眉眼下拉答案。

  * 「男生谈起恋爱就是很粘人的生物啊，而且很幼稚。害，就跟女生的大姨妈一样，男的每个月也有几天极其脆弱。」



翟潇闻一会点头一会又摇头，这条其实不太准，他自己好像也没有几天很脆弱，也就是有些晚上有些难过而已，但是白天爬起来又是一条好汉。

  * 「你在你男朋友心里很重要，时间长了他就很依赖你，他真的是很爱你，有这样的人关心爱护是件好事，他担心你才会这样粘人，如果没有很过分的话，楼主也不必太烦。当然要是做法十分不妥，可以尝试关注一下你男朋友的心理哦，然后两个人好好沟通谈谈这件事，要让他明白过度的关心，会影响到你的工作和生活，他一定会理解的。祝你们幸福。」



翟潇闻看了看回复时间，好家伙，这条真不是16岁的张颜齐发的嘛？真是一条有声音的回答。

  * 「…」
  * 「…」



  * 「不过如果楼主男朋友是人群里占少数的Alpha，也有可能就是易感期啦。易感期的Alpha情绪特别不稳定，信息素也很浓郁，黏起人来真得很可怕，我老公易感期的时候不摁着我做上三天三夜是不会让我出门的！易感期就是AO最佳催化剂！」
  * 「…踹翻楼上这盆狗粮！」



翟潇闻突然觉得一点都不想刷下去了。他退出去搜了搜Alpha易感期。这种关于Alpha的知识，他在中学生物课上都是从来不听的。

窗外的夕阳急速下坠，回房间喷了一点抑制剂拿完外套的张颜齐站在门口，一脸餍足地看着最后一丝光线从翟潇闻的身上溜走，昏暗逐渐吞没了他的面孔。张颜齐示意性地敲了敲门，不过翟潇闻好像没听到，直到他喊了一声，翟潇闻才抬起头来，扯出一张笑脸回应。也许是错觉，刚刚有一瞬间好像阴影拉扯着表情，有些扭曲。

翟潇闻站起来跳了一下，小步走向张颜齐挽上他的手，小声说着怎么好像突然有点冷。因为太阳下山了，张颜齐想起刚刚变换的光影回到。嗯，翟潇闻偏头看向张颜齐，发现刚刚张颜齐一直看着他，其实那一句只是他的没话找话。

他看着张颜齐披着的长外套，暗暗对上刚刚看过的描述，好像确实有点怕冷。站在电梯里，他过去按一下楼层都会被被马上牵回来，确实很粘人。好可惜文和友队排太长了，不过我找的那家据说风评也很好，你吃川菜的吧。都可以，随你。那等会我们吃饭完去步行街消消食然后沿着湘江走一走？张颜齐点点头，然后又说，换换吧，吃完饭步行街人有点多，我们可以再晚点过去。

简直完美对上食欲随便和不喜外人这两条。

翟潇闻不想再在自己的脑子里东想西想了，状似无意地开口，“你是不是这两天，那什么，Alpha的易感期？”

“嗯。”张颜齐应了一声，望着打开的电梯门上翟潇闻小心翼翼的倒影，“不过我易感期还好，没什么太大影响。”

“哦，可以出门吗？我一个人也是可以的。”翟潇闻酸酸地开口，咽下了最想问的那一句这个时候不是去找一个omega更好嘛。

“叮”的一声电梯到达的声音响起。

“说好陪你的，” 张颜齐感觉挽上自己的手好想有些紧张地要抽走，于是把它圈的更紧，大步走出电梯，“而且我喷了抑制剂。”

自吹已然背下晚间行程不需要手机导航两人即可自由漫步的翟潇闻，不出张颜齐意外地带错了路。好在只要两个人一起走，长沙大街小巷在他们眼里差距就不大。翟潇闻饿得走不动路了，两人干脆挑了一家顺眼的饭馆就坐。

看菜单的时候翟潇闻的眼睛在麻辣小龙虾驻足了好几秒，张颜齐看着他一脸纠结的样子，点吧，反正明天没有工作。翟潇闻抬起头来，可是明天要拍营业小视频。张颜齐耸耸肩，那可以让他们把滤镜开大一点。唔那你易感期吃这个没事的吧。嗯，张颜齐应承着，他现在吃什么都无所谓，反正开水煮白菜和麻辣小龙虾都一个味。

点完菜翟潇闻开始甩锅，非要说是张颜齐偷跑出来的信息素干扰了他的导航系统。唔那下次再也不买这家生产的抑制剂了，张颜齐笑着接话。

吃到后半截，基本就张颜齐在帮翟潇闻剥虾。翟潇闻一开始受宠若惊地开口，你不吃了吗？张颜齐回，我吃点其他的。没想到翟潇闻直接理解错了，他想起下午看的帖子，都不敢太下嘴了，结结巴巴地开口，唔我明天还能起得来吧？

一脸狐疑惊恐的样子给张颜齐气笑了，一般人大概会把着理解成情侣行为享受这种暧昧期行为，他凉飕飕地开口，不，你不能。然后作势要把挪到翟潇闻面前的虾拿回来，翟潇闻从这反应中好像品味出点什么了，连忙拿手肘摁住张颜齐的手，开始爬竿，哎哎哎哎别别别别别呀，谢谢我齐哥，我还要，再投喂我点嘛！

继翟潇闻想歪后，张颜齐看着眼前人被辣得直吸气的饱满红唇，心想，晚上，在床上，翟潇闻是不是也会这么看着他，一边娇气地说还要呢。

饭后消食，到湘江边的时候才发现每隔很久才有一盏路灯，所以他们大部分时候都在黑黢黢的夜色里漫步，江风柔柔地拂过他们的发尖。翟潇闻像是一只彻底敞开肚皮的小狗一样挂在张颜齐身上，一边摸着肚子一边满足地感叹，哎吃得太爽了，可惜就是有点撑。

“谁让你吃那么多？”

“哼哼，你不懂。”翟潇闻隐秘地得意着，又像是怕露馅一般，蹩脚地补充了一个理由，“浪费食物可耻。我翟潇闻是那种不珍惜粮食的人吗！”

张颜齐揉了揉翟潇闻的肚子，一本正经地说，“咱们走慢点，别累着宝宝。”

翟潇闻愣住了，超小声地说，“干嘛呀，张颜齐。”

张颜齐看了低头愣住的翟潇闻几秒，没说话，牵着翟潇闻继续往前走。

翟潇闻指向江中心的橘子洲，“来了两次都没有上去，下次回家我奶奶肯定要念叨我抓着我来一顿爱国主义教育了。”

“下次再过来的时候可以一起过去。”

翟潇闻没法掩饰也不想掩饰内心的开心，他睁着明亮的眼睛看着张颜齐，“好啊，说好了啊！不来的是小狗，好吧？”

听听，最后这一句，是适合此时此刻此地说的话吗？真想敲开翟潇闻的脑袋看看他在想什么，张颜齐无奈地跟着瞎扯，“行。你可以先学习着以备不时之需。”

翟潇闻掏出手机翻了翻路线，得坐地铁过去， “现在还是很想坐公交车，从城南坐到城北。路上看什么东西都很开心，就连看见沿街的公告牌都很有意思。现在总是坐飞机，看不同的云也还可以啦，不过要是有一天能做做宇宙飞船就好了。”

“想去哪？”

“随便吧，哪儿都行。”

翟潇闻突然想起某一茬，看着张颜齐笑着说，“那得去水星看看吧，我准备自备红酒。”

张颜齐挑了挑眉，有些意外，“行，哥下次驾驶火箭穿越大气层的时候一定带上你。”

“那可不得张颜齐老师的每首作品都得了解了解。”翟潇闻笑得倒在张颜齐脖颈上，开心上头，像醉了一样闻了闻，“我怎么都闻不到张老师是什么味的呢。”

张颜齐没说话，信息素是很私人的东西。

刚好走到一段有斜坡的地方，意识到这种说法好像有点过界，翟潇闻给自己找了个台阶，不过现在是小龙虾味的，还挺香，就放开张颜齐，小跑上去。

两人并行走了一段后，不约而同停下看着对方。翟潇闻站在高处，喊了一句张颜齐的名字。脑海里好多好多的话，好像都被江风吹掉了，他再也说不出什么。张颜齐也没期待他说些什么，只是朝着他的方向伸出了双手，在翟潇闻滑下来的时候双手穿过腋下接住他，轻轻抬了一下，“虽然今晚吃得挺多，但好像还是轻了一些。”

张颜齐看着翟潇闻背后远方的点点灯火和无边的夜空，城市里看不见棋布的星辰，只有启明星高高悬挂，像是一颗永不合拢的眼睛，观察着亿万条人流。张颜齐放纵地释放着信息素，杜松子的气味混合着江风微弱的腥气，无声地构筑起一道屏障，好像这一刻只有他们两人。

在他身后一列自行车车队经过，路过他俩的时候还起哄了一阵，张颜齐还没抱够，翟潇闻就主动离开了，插科打诨一句结束了刚刚的暧昧氛围，“等我来日发达，必要承包这片土地，沿江开个小酒馆，就这么坐着看看江水也不错。”

“然后数过往每一辆自行车，记在小本本上？”张颜齐嘴比脑子快，冷冷地看着翟潇闻，一番话说得阴阳怪气。

翟潇闻有些摸不准张颜齐这番情绪源头，但他自以为这样说最安全——只要不越界，他们总是能维持这种“亲密关系”。所以他软化了口气转移话题，再次挽上张颜齐，“唔，逛够了，去步行街吧！他们说来长沙必须吃一些街头小吃～”

张颜齐闭嘴了，虽然脚步没有停止，但是他的低气压传到翟潇闻身上，让翟潇闻感觉很无措，纠结自己是不是说错了什么。

张颜齐不知道自己的闷气是不是源于易感期的情绪不稳定，但是好像真的挺委屈的，翟潇闻一直在这样当作无事发生，既逃避可能的冲突，也在逃避可能的进一步深入。现在的状态的确很舒服，没有风险，所以翟潇闻像一只蜗牛，再也不愿意挪动半分。

没有任何一段感情是能够完全不被察觉的，只是大多数人总是在装傻。

张颜齐从前不是没见过其他人的眼睛，但从翟潇闻的眼里，他能看到非常赤诚的喜欢，在床上，更是有着放纵的迷恋。一开始他仅仅是玩味这段关系，但他并非万花丛中过不沾一片叶，等到他发现自己经常在无意识中注视着翟潇闻时，两人已经熟悉了这种相处模式。

他向来自信地主导这一段关系，这样有来有往的逗弄掺杂着若近若离的暧昧是情趣。

但这一刻，他却有了前所未有的不自信。他时常觉得翟潇闻对情绪的感知异常敏感，所以总能在某个临界点抽身而出。因而他开始怀疑自己的感知和情场经验，也疑心起翟潇闻的伪装和演技。

张颜齐停了下来，翟潇闻也跟着停了下来，忐忑不安。

他转向翟潇闻，双手扶着翟潇闻的侧胳膊，温柔又和气地说，“我是让你害怕了吗？”

翟潇闻呆住了，摇了摇头。

“没关系，你可以说的。”

他诚恳的语气终于动摇了翟潇闻，翟潇闻轻轻点了点头，马上又补充道，“我不是怕你，我只是担心自己哪里让你不开心了。”

张颜齐轻轻搂了一下翟潇闻，像是传递某种真心，然后又退开，郑重地看着翟潇闻的眼睛，“宝宝，你不需要总是担心我生不生气开不开心的，你只要做你自己，这就可以了。我们并不是要从不冲突。”

翟潇闻眨了眨眼睛，像丛林中的小鹿第一次见到人类。

“刚刚抱着你的时候，我觉得你很轻，那一瞬间我很想亲你，现在也很想，可以吗？如果你不喜欢，随时可以拒绝。我们接下来还是去逛步行街，不影响任何其他的。”

翟潇闻还是愣愣地看着张颜齐。

“我现在要亲你了。”张颜齐伸出两个手指点了一下翟潇闻的肩膀，“比如这样，我就知道是拒绝了。”

翟潇闻点了点头，表示知道了。

张颜齐凑过来的时候被翟潇闻拿出两个手指抵住了肩膀。

他错愕了一下，表情一瞬间变得有些淡漠，准备转过身去接着走路，翟潇闻拽住了他，很重地抿了一下嘴，“告诉我这不是因为易感期。”

“不是。”

张颜齐话没说完，翟潇闻就贴近过来覆上了他的唇齿。

张颜齐愣了两秒，接着一只手绕过翟潇闻的后脑勺，另一只一只手勾起翟潇闻的下巴，反客为主。张颜齐细细描摹着翟潇闻唇瓣的形状，又温柔地扫过翟潇闻的齿列。翟潇闻慢慢软到在他怀里，像兔子一样乖巧，他松开翟潇闻，说，“走吧，说了陪你逛逛长沙的，我们还有一个步行街没有过去。”

但下一秒翟潇闻更紧密地搂住了他，过了好半晌才极其细微地回了一声嗯。

[3]

经过一盏昏黄的路灯，翟潇闻突然站定，张颜齐好奇地看着他，翟潇闻指了指地上被拉长的影子，没有说话，掏出手机拍了一张，手抖动了一下，但是翟潇闻觉得这样就很好，暖黄的路面上并排着两人修长的影子，交扣的十指糊作一团，所有的故事和情绪都藏匿在里阴影里了，右下角打上了橙色的水印2020/6/22 22:07:06.

于是他们一直沉默地在夜色晚风中走着，直到踏回灯火通明的小巷，小巷里行人远不如八九点时那么多，翟潇闻抽出了手，还是挽上了张颜齐的胳膊，揣进了张颜齐的衣兜里。

有些店已经熄灯关门了，路过一家还有人进出的饰品店的时候，翟潇闻说想进去看看，张颜器就陪着他走进去看着他东挑挑西挑挑，有时候对着小镜子还比划两下随口张颜齐好看吗。好看的。张颜器还帮忙挑了一个粉色的mini发圈，翟潇闻好想想起了什么趣事，拿过它就在张颜齐帽子上瞎比划，看张颜齐一脸懵才在耳边笑道，我觉得营里面你扎起来还挺可爱的，我要买！好吧那就买。

“不是说想吃小吃吗？”从饰品店出来走了一路都没见翟潇闻停留在什么小吃摊前。

翟潇闻鼓了一下嘴，摇摇头，“都十一点了。而且你好像都吃不出什么味道，下次吧，一起。”

“没关系，口感也还是能吃出来的。而且，”张颜齐吊了一下翟潇闻的胃口，“晚上可以消耗掉，也算一起。”

翟潇闻难得一见的有些害羞，路过下一个文和友店的时候，没再挣扎地点了一份糖油粑粑和臭豆腐，张颜齐替他托着另一个小食盒，他用竹签戳过张颜齐手上的糖油粑粑，送进张颜齐的口腔，问他感觉怎么样。张颜齐一边咀嚼一边答，粘粘的，外壳有点脆，我们家那边的糖油粑粑是煎饼样的。唔我都没吃过，翟潇闻扔了一个到嘴里，竖起大拇指，好吃哎。

午夜时分他们回到酒店，一关上房门张颜齐就把人压在了墙上，翟潇闻穿的宽松的裤子，解开裤带后就滑了下来，在亲吻的间隙他们又一起剥掉了对方的上衣，16度的空调间墙上一片冰凉，翟潇闻裸露的后背贴上去就被激得往眼前人上贴。

张颜齐把人抱着往床上带，也不知道是被摔的还是缺氧，翟潇闻晕乎乎的。他眯着眼睛，像是意识回笼一般反应过来他正在张颜齐的房间。他偏开张颜齐继续要凑过来的脑袋，说你好着急我还没刷牙呢。张颜齐到是笑着压倒了翟潇闻身上，宝宝今晚不用那个。翟潇闻转过来看张颜齐，期间视线掠过桌面上的玻璃杯，他眯了一下眼睛，发现杯中只剩薄薄一层液体，顿了几秒，他搂住了身上的人，可是你好像有点重哎。

于是张颜齐撑起身体看着他，翟潇闻看着他，认真又虔诚。无数个夜晚他都住在了这样一双眼睛里，他俯下身小心亲吻上去，感受到睫毛在自己的唇瓣上轻轻擦过，张颜齐突然柔声说，“闻闻你什么时候把天上的星星偷回眼睛里了呀。”

翟潇闻羞得抬起腿，似乎是要逃离这样的空间，不防被张颜齐圈到了自己的后腰上，张颜齐的手谈到翟潇闻下面，轻柔地抚摸着，“湿得厉害。”

翟潇闻干脆闭起眼睛，现在他的世界一片漆黑了，他能感受到的只有身下床的柔软和张颜齐手的抚摸。张颜齐又压在他身上了，世界就这样也不错，什么都没有，只有他和他身上的张颜齐。张颜齐的声音响起，像是加了空间环绕的音效，“宝宝你也看看我，好不好。”

翟潇闻一边说着不好一边睁开眼，张颜齐从他的肩窝蹭到他的乳尖，“颜齐你弄得我好痒啊。”

“哪里？”张颜齐没有停止扩张，翟潇闻的小穴湿润润地张合吸吮着他的手指。

翟潇闻摇摇头，接着闭上眼仰起脖颈，呼吸因为动情而急促，他的身上渗出一层薄薄的汗意，张颜齐硬涨的器官抵在入口就被吸了一点进去，他干脆直接闯了进去，在床上翟潇闻好像从没对他说过拒绝，翟潇闻闷哼了一声，喘息了几下后挠了几下张颜齐的后背，“唔你今天真得好着急。”

张颜齐缓缓地抽动了几下，笑着吻上翟潇闻嘴角，“因为宝宝今天没有拒绝我。”

他们都知道这个拒绝是什么，翟潇闻圈的更紧了。

被长腿圈住后腰的感觉很舒服，就像是，回到了某种故乡，“今天傍晚，看着太阳下坠，一点一点收走你身上的光线的时候，我就想，这样，”埋在你身体里了。

翟潇闻被顶弄地有些失神，好半天后才在一连串绵绵的哼哼中夹了一句，“嗯？”他像一只小动物一样凑过来寻求张颜齐的亲吻。

张颜齐压着他，研磨着翟潇闻的前列腺刺激点，翟潇闻颤抖着喘息，眼尾发红，偶尔张开的眼睛湿漉漉的，像被打湿的蝴蝶绵绵细雨中扇动翅膀。

他好像突然回神了，粘腻着喊着张颜齐，他抱紧张颜齐让人贴到他身上，偏过头去不想被注意到，再开口带上了细微的鼻音，“如果我不是Beta，那天你根本就不会停留的，对吧。”

张颜齐停了下来，这句话的答案确实是是，但是他们之间，那天只是一个开始。翟潇闻好像也没指望任何回应，说完那句又投入到这场情潮里，拿脚趾蹭了蹭他的屁股，示意别停后，也不愿意张颜齐看着他的脸，固执地偏过头去，叫得更放纵了。

高潮后张颜齐从翟潇闻身上翻下来躺到他偏过头去的一侧，翟潇闻似有察觉般转头准备面向另一边，但是被张颜齐捧住了脑袋，张颜齐小心地吻上脸上的泪痕，“宝宝，睁开眼，看着我。”

翟潇闻抢在张颜齐说话前先一步开口，“你不喜欢失控的感觉，对吧。”

“但我从未觉得这样不好。”

翟潇闻看着张颜齐，好像早就知道了他的回答，用异常乖巧懂事的口气说道，“是因为这样，所以易感期也不会去找omega吗？”

好想他们又退回了那种关系，翟潇闻再次缩进了他的壳里。

张颜齐突然升起一种浓重的无力感，易感期的阴影盘旋在两人上空，或许在更早之前，他们长期以来的关系像是一顶空中的剑悬在了翟潇闻心上，但此刻他说的再多的话都是不被信任的，所以他只是简单的拉过翟潇闻的手，在他的无名指印下一个吻，“你想多了。”

如果翟潇闻不愿意出来，他可以钻进他的壳里陪着他慢慢游戏，没关系，他们还有好多好多个白日黑夜，他会有充足的时间，他想说，宝宝你很好，值得很多的爱。

但是他切到了游戏模式，捏了一下翟潇闻高潮后垂软的性器，开口，“宝宝接下来想怎么做？”

“都行。”翟潇闻了然地点点头，好像卸掉了一层无形的枷锁，张颜齐看着心都揪起来了。

翟潇闻被顶得又爽又难受，口中断断续续喊着不要…颜齐…。体内退化的生殖腔入口被不断地顶着，好像要被顶开然后永久标记一样，翟潇闻有些惊慌地想，不会真的被顶开吧，不是不想被标记，只是一点都不想被易感期的张颜齐标记啊，这样算什么，他开始求饶，张颜齐恶趣味贴到他耳边，叫我什么？翟潇闻已经六神无主地哥哥老公不停往外冒了，张颜齐咬上翟潇闻的腺体，在高潮的时候注入着并不能被察觉的信息素。

不知道信息素能在beta身上停留多久，他叹了口气，真想昭告所有人，这个Beta是被标记了的。

翟潇闻一个人坐在湘江边，太阳正挂在天空，他像是不能见光的游魂一般害怕，想找个阴处躲起来，他走啊走，只是这条路望不到尽头，沿江没有一片荫蔽之处，太阳要掉下来了，他紧张地动弹不了，但是太阳最终落在了他的肩头，一点都没有被灼烧的感觉，他偏过头看向肩头的太阳，结果被亲了一口，暖烘烘的。

他醒了。

他睁开眼，看了熟睡中的张颜齐好一会，最后叹了口气，要是不是易感期就好了。他爬下床准备倒杯水，没有看见身后的张颜齐舔了舔嘴唇。

翟潇闻再缩回到被子里的时候张颜齐一把揽过他，再陪我睡一会。

好。

走在长沙机场里，一群小姑娘围着他们俩走，翟潇闻和粉丝有一搭没一搭地说话。

“小翟你换了香水吗？”

“啊？”

“有点像潘海利根的琴酒哎。”

“没有吧。”翟潇闻一脸懵。

他的衣服被张颜齐扯了一下，翟潇闻迷惑地转过来。

张颜齐眯着眼睛看着他，在口罩下笑得像只大尾巴狼。

Fin.


End file.
